


I Won't Let You Fail [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, M/M, Morally Grey Severus Snape, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: What would happen if Draco Malfoy walked in on Severus Snape sending his patronus to Harry Potter?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	I Won't Let You Fail [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Won't Let You Fail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802609) by [KittyKat91x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e6e0aqlzhenuwdn/I+Won't+Let+You+Fail.m4b/file) (163.63 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4c2rvct8cv4ybld/I+Won't+Let+You+Fail.mp3/file) (106.08 MBs)

Running time [01:55:52]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
